


How to be a Father

by silencedancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin realizes he doesn't know the first thing about being a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merfilly @ DW as part of the Three Weeks for DW fest. Also, I don't own Anakin or Padme nor do I make any money off of this. They're George Lucas's characters. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

When Padme first told Anakin that she was pregnant, he could barely hold in his excitement, but then he actually sat down and thought about it. That's when it hit him.

"I'm going to be a father," he said quietly to himself. Then after a few minutes of thinking, he panicked a bit and said to himself, "I don't know the first thing about being a father."

When he told his worries to Padme over the fact that he never even had a father and wouldn't know how to be one, she said, "I think you'll know in the end."


End file.
